Embodiments of the present invention relate to the use of automated systems and controls in the creation of audiovisual presentations. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods of using a projection mapping with robotic motion control.
3D projection mapping is a technique to create the illusion of objects and environments where they don't physically exist. By projecting light on a surface that is rendered from a specific perspective the viewer perceives an environment that is not actually physically present.
Motion control is a type of automation, where the position of an object or objects is controlled using some type of device such as a robotic arm. In the production of videos, films, commercials, movies, and other such audiovisual works, the placement and movement of the camera and objects in a scene being captured by the camera is a major consideration and source of time and expense. The use of motion control is known in the film industry, where a camera is mounted and controlled as part of the creation and recording of a video scene. This technique is commonly referred to as motion control photography.